


why is your hair pink?

by salicaria



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno Are Siblings, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend, dotae besties, dotae soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salicaria/pseuds/salicaria
Summary: doyoung and taeyong go to the same class, but they don't talk much, and when they do, they only argue.what if one day they discover it's just a facade?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	why is your hair pink?

**Author's Note:**

> this story is slightly inspired by this video https://youtu.be/0QJv_kqsA8s (only at the end tho)  
> sorry for all mistakes, english is not my first language.

He was awakened by the sun's rays, gently streaming through the open window. He rubbed his eyes, then breathed heavily, straightening his muscles. For a moment he considered tipping over, letting the sun warm his back, but something touched him, and he gave up the idea. He picked up a nearby phone and checked the time.

"Shit!" He sprang suddenly out of bed, dropping his blanket to the floor.

It was 7:30 in the morning. He only had half an hour to wash, get dressed and make it to school. He saw it as a kind of challenge.  
Furthermore, he headed for the bathroom, scattering his things along the way, thinking that he would clean them up when he got home. He couldn't waste any time on it now.  
After a very quick, cold awakening shower, he brushed his teeth and left the bathroom. He had very little time left, so he didn't bother eating breakfast. He hurried out of the house, grabbing the keys from the dresser.  
Likewise, he was running really fast, even for himself, which was due to his great condition. At this pace, he had a chance to make it before the teacher. Still, something kept bothering him at the back of his head. He felt he had forgotten something, but he couldn't remember what it was.

"I'll worry about that later," he thought.

He continued his journey to school without slowing down for a moment. His chest was slowly choking him, but he didn't let go. If he is late again, his mother will kill him.

Suddenly, he found a pedestrian crossing on his way. Without looking around, he ran through it, earning the anger of the driver who had to stop abruptly. He honked a few times, which Doyoung looked back at and regretted it, because the driver looked furious. He tossed a short excuse over his shoulder, then tried to turn away. Then, as if that were not enough, he ran into someone.

"I'm really unlucky today," crossed his mind.

He let out a small sigh as he saw the books scattered on the ground. He quickly crouched down, picked them up and handed them to the person he ran into. As he was handing over the last of them, he looked up to see the uniform of the same school he attended.

"Maybe it would be appropriate to say I'm sorry?" the boy said.

Doyoung looked up to see a perfectly familiar face in front of him.

"Taeyong."

The boy raised an eyebrow as if in a silent question. Immediately after that, he snorted loudly, tucking the books into his bag.

"Won't it go down your throat?"

This time it was Doyoung who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, sure. Sorry. It wasn't intentional."

"My guess is. Which doesn't change the fact that you should be more careful."

"Look, I'm really in a hurry and I don't have time to argue with you," Doyoung evaporated. "If you want to make it in time and maintain your excellent reputation, you should do the same."

Then, without waiting for an answer, he started running.

"Hey!" he heard behind him, but didn't even turn around.

***

Arrived at school flush with the bell. He couldn't believe he had succeeded, but it was all thanks to his swift legs. It was good for him to be in an athletic club.

As he shuffled his shoes at his locker, out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure pausing beside him.

"Hi," said Johnny, leaning against the cupboard next door. "Are you running late as usual?"

"I don't know what you mean," replied Doyoung. "I'm on time."

"Yeah, of course you are," he laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. "But if you keep changing these shoes for so long, you won't make it in front of the teacher."

Doyoung chose to ignore this comment and not stress more than necessary. He quickly tossed the shoes into his locker, then closed it forcefully.

"I can say the same about you," he said, turning to face his colleague. "What are you still doing here? You're going to be late."

"You know what? I can be an asshole sometimes, but I know when it's time to wait for a friend." Johnny pouted and puffed his cheeks.

Doyoung shook his head in disbelief, but his mouth curved slightly upward, which Johnny noticed.

"But we go to different classes anyway," he only said.

Suddenly Johnny had a revelation. His eyes widened and his thighs opened slightly, giving him a comic expression.

"Oh yeah, actually!" he said vigorously. "Well, good luck," he smiled at him, then as soon as he appeared, he was gone so quickly.

Doyoung wanted to roll his eyes again that day, but found that if he didn't stop, it might hurt him.

He made his way to the first floor, then found his classroom and entered it. He was relieved to find that the teacher was not there yet. Furthermore, he sat down in his seat and rested his head on the bench, wishing he could be back in his bed.

"Everyone gets up!" he heard the familiar tone of voice as the teacher entered the room.

After the greeting, he resumed his seat, sinking heavily into the chair. He rested his chin in his hand and looked down at his desk.

And then it hit him.

"Shit!" He cursed, accidentally too loudly, which attracted the teacher's attention.

"Any problem?"

"I … well …" Doyoung looked at the teacher and didn't know what to say. It choked him completely.

The teacher approached him with disbelief written on his face.

"Where are your books?" he asked sharply.

"I forgot them."

The teacher couldn't believe his ears.

"How is that even possible? Where's your head?" He let out a loud breath, completely resigned. "Okay, you know what? I don't care. It's 8am Monday, I don't feel like dealing with … this."

Doyoung felt a momentary rush of relief, which he regretted immediately.

"Who will share their books with Doyoung?" he asked, but didn't really expect an answer. "Class leader, sit with him."

"Just not him!" crossed Doyoung's mind. "Everyone but him!"

"Do I really have to?" asked the chairman, but the look his teacher gave him was enough to keep him from opposing him.

Taeyong took his things and headed for Doyoung's bench. He set them aloud on the desk, then sat on the seat next to him.

When the teacher was finally able to start lessons, Doyoung heard a soft whisper in his ear.

"How does it feel to be at the mercy of someone who you threw the books from this morning?" Taeyong asked.

"And how does it feel to have to share your books with someone who knocked them out of your hands this morning?" Doyoung retorted.

"Pff" Taeyong crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair as if defeated.

When Doyoung did not hear the answer, he decided to assume that he had won this time. He smiled to himself, then concentrated on writing in his notebook.

***

"I don't think he could do that," said Doyoung.

"Quite the opposite. He'll do it," Johnny replied gravely.

They sat together at a table in the school cafeteria and for 15 minutes debated whether Yuta would dare to let go of the school's WAP Cardi B radio station.

"If he had, he would have done it a long time ago," said Doyoung.

"Maybe he has some problems?" Jungwoo, who was sitting across from Johnny, interjected.

"Or he just chickened out?" Jaehyun spoke up.

Then, as if on cue, the first words of WAP flew from the loudspeakers. The boys looked around at each other, then burst out laughing.

"See?" turned to Jaehyun Jungwoo. "Yuta wouldn't chick out."

Jaehyun shook his head in disbelief, but eventually agreed with him.

"There is also he!" Johnny exclaimed, seeing who was coming their way.

Yuta was walking at a free, nonchalant pace. His attitude was amazing. Sometimes Doyoung wondered how it was possible that he was so relaxed and not worried about anything.

"Then who doubted me?" Yuta asked, sitting down next to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun looked away, suspecting Yuta had heard their conversation.

"How did you actually do it?" Jungwoo asked curiously. His puppy eyes were full of admiration.

"Well …" he thought as he combed his long white hair with a purple reflex. "Let's just say I bribed the guy in charge of the broadcast. His name is Mark or something."

A knowing "hmm" swept across their table, and no one asked any more questions.

The conversation took a natural course, accompanied from time to time by choppy bursts of laughter.

Suddenly, their peace of mind was broken when the chairman of Doyoung's class, accompanied by a shorter boy with light brown hair, approached their table.

"Doyoung."

The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow in silent question. He wondered why Taeyong had come to him. Especially since it was lunchtime.

"What's important enough to disrupt my lunchtime?" Doyoung asked, lazily toying with his dumpling on his plate.

Taeyong took a deep breath and rubbed his temples.

"Maybe if you were to listen to the teacher, you would know." he said casually.

Doyoung didn't care much about it and continued to play with his food, pointing it up and down his plate, then circling it.

Suddenly he heard a crash that made him jump in place. The next thing he saw was an empty plate. He looked up sharply and finally looked at Taeyong, who was eating his dumplings at that moment.

"Hey!" Doyoung rose abruptly from his seat and screamed in disbelief.

"What?" Taeyong looked innocent, as if he hadn't chewed a dumpling a moment ago.

Johnny laughed at the sight, and Doyoung shot him a murderous glare.

"This is not funny!" he turned to a friend.

"Sorry mate, but your reaction is hilarious"

At that, the other boys laughed as well, and Doyoung, pouting, sat down in his seat. He folded his arms over his chest and looked at Taeyong.

"Now you finally pay attention to me and listen to what I have to say?" the boy asked.

"Only if you buy back my food." he replied deadly seriously.

Taeyong rolled his eyes at it, but finally agreed.

"You can speak now" announced the delighted black-haired man.

"The teacher is calling you"

"But why?"

"Maybe because you didn't have your books with you this morning?" Taeyong said sarcastically. "I don't know, think about it"

Doyoung let the air out of his mouth and leaned back in his chair. He was afraid of this scenario. He foolishly hoped the punishment would pass, but he was clearly wrong.

"Okay, I get it. I'll be right there." he said, resigned.

"Well …" Taeyong began, "If I were you, I'd do it now. The teacher seemed quite annoyed today."

"Thanks for advice, I guess."

There was a strange, unusual silence between them. Doyoung wondered why Taeyong was still standing at their table and not leaving. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, and finally the boy decided to speak.

"This morning I tried to tell you that you didn't have your bag with you, but you ran away too fast. You didn't even turn around."

It confused Doyoung. For a moment he felt quite stupid.

"Okay … sorry?" he began, not quite knowing what to say, "Thank you, I guess".

Taeyong gave him a brief glance, then turned and walked away without saying goodbye, along with his companion, who never spoke.

They all looked at Doyoung at once.

"Okay, what was that?" Jaehyun asked.

"Who is he?" Jungwoo added from himself.

"This is …" Doyoung thought for a moment. How should he define it? What name would be appropriate? The eternal enemy? A friend from class who doesn't really get along? "He's my class president."

Johnny looked at him oddly.

"Wait, is this the one you always talk about?" he asked, "That bad, wayward and evil Lee Taeyong?"

Doyoung rolled his eyes at the terms Johnny had used. Although he did not hide that perhaps he had actually called him that before.

"Indeed."

"He didn't seem so bad after what you told me." Johnny said. "Well, unless you call your teasing teens when you eat your last dumpling," he started laughing and mocking him, so Doyoung slapped him on the shoulder.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg," he said.

"Hmm." Johnny rubbed his thumb over his chin, as he always did when he was in thought.

"Anyway, I'm going there because if the teacher is as pissed as Taeyong said, I'm pretty fucked up."

He said goodbye to his colleagues, then got up and walked away from the table. As he headed for the staff room, he prepared for the worst.

***

It wasn't as bad as he had assumed. Yes, the teacher was very pissed off, but luckily Doyoung somehow managed to smooth things over. He said it would never happen again, and the teacher let him go pretty quickly. Apparently, he believed that Doyoung had the sense and self-preservation instincts to keep him from getting on his nerves again. And he was right on that point.

After Doyoung was leaving school, he decided to check his phone. As he guessed - there was a message from his mother.

"Please, pick up your brother from kindergarten. Today I have to stay late at work. I left you money at home, get something to eat."

Doyoung breathed heavily. It was not the first time that this happened. He should be used to it by now. Not that he had anything to do with it. His mother worked hard to support them. As a result, however, she could not take care of them as perhaps she should. He didn't blame her for that. He was so old that it was not a big problem for him. However, he felt sorry for his younger brother - Jeno. He had only recently turned 5 and still needed adult care. He didn't want him to grow up without his loving mother by his side, so he made every effort to make it up to him. Jeno was a great brother. He was very calm and obedient, did not cause Doyoung too much trouble and was very intelligent for his age. He seemed to notice that they really only had each other.

***

"Hyung ~!" was the first thing Doyoung heard, and only later did he see Jeno running towards him. He turned to face him, which was the right decision because Jeno decided to throw himself on his neck.

"Hey, take it easy," Doyoung said, but he didn't release his grip himself. He embraced his little brother and wrapped him around, knowing full well that Jeno loves it.

After a while he put him on the ground and patted Jeno on the head.

"How was your day, Jeno?" he asked with a smile on his face. The boy's presence always put him in a good mood, no matter how bad the day was.

"Good! The lady praised me for the drawing I made," replied Jeno cheerfully. You can see that he was proud of himself.

"Oh, really? Will you show it to me later?" Doyoung asked.

"Sure!" he nodded vigorously.

Doyoung grinned and took Jeno's hand. They walked home together, knowing that there would be no one there, but tried not to think about it. The most important thing for them was that they had each other.

***

After dinner, Doyoung made sure Jeno brushed his teeth before going to bed. The boy forgot about it often, so Doyoung had to remind him of it.

After Jeno was in bed, Doyoung went to the bathroom to wash up. He remembered the things scattered about in a hurry, so he picked them up and cleaned his room. He did not like clutter, preferring to have everything organized and orderly. Furthermore, he also cared for the smell in his room and always ventilated it before going to sleep. He once read that it is good for sleep and provides adequate rest. He didn't know how much truth there was to it, but he chose to follow it just in case.

Doyoung made sure he had a book bag ready for tomorrow, so he could quickly grab it in his hand, then set the alarm on his phone. It wasn't a guarantee that he would wake up in time, but he sincerely hoped he wouldn't sleep again. As he was getting into bed, he heard someone twist the lock on the door. He guessed his mother had returned home. He turned over, trying to sleep.

***

"Do you remember you owe me food?" Doyoung asked the next day at school with a bag over his shoulder as he walked over to Taeyong's desk.

Taeyong looked up at him in surprise and blinked several times. With those big eyes, he looked completely innocent, as if he really didn't know what was going on.

"Don't be kidding, I know you remember." Doyoung said, placing a hand on his bench and piercing his eyes.

Taeyong only now looked as if he had noticed someone talking to him.

"Ah, yeah." the boy said. "I have not forgotten. When does it suit you?"

"Maybe now? It is lunchtime."

Taeyong thought for a moment, then closed the book and nodded affirmatively. He got up from his seat, pulled the chair shut behind him, and let them go.

***

Once in the cafeteria, they stood in a long line and waited in awkward silence for anything to move.  
Taeyong jumped from foot to foot, while Doyoung nervously looked around sporadically, just to avoid looking at the boy. Both of them were not used to such silence between them. Usually, when they talked to each other, they argued, and now they didn't know what to talk about.

To the delight of both boys, the line finally started to move, and they were closer and closer to their destination. Doyoung's stomach rumbled at the thought, breaking the awkward silence.

"Are you so hungry?" Taeyong laughed lightly.

Doyoung blushed and looked away from him.

"Maybe, so what?"

Taeyong looked at him for a long moment, as if he were thinking. Doyoung sensed his intense gaze and so involuntarily looked at him as well.

"Come on?" He asked.

"You know …" Taeyong began hesitantly. "I saw you yesterday at some kindergarten"

The confession caught Doyoung off guard. He didn't know how to react to it at all. Fortunately, he did not have to, as Taeyong decided to continue his thought.

"I've never seen you so… joyful. Who was that?"

This time it was Taeyong who seemed confused. He rubbed his hand against the back of his head and waited for an answer.

"My little brother, Jeno," the boy replied.

Taeyong nodded understandingly, as if he had figured it out before, but he needed to hear it from Doyoung's lips.

"Sometimes I have to pick him up from kindergarten. You know… when mom can't," he explained briefly.

"You seemed really happy there. Honestly, I hardly recognized you. You look completely different when you smile."

"Yes?" Doyoung raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Taeyong thought about his answer for a moment, then blurted out.

"Cute. You look cute."

They stared at each other, both completely shocked. Doyoung was shocked to hear this and Taeyong was shocked that he said it.

"Hey, move over if you're not going to buy food!" Suddenly they heard the voice of a girl standing right behind them. "You're blocking the passage."

This shook them from their lethargy as they immediately moved forward, not wanting to cause any further fuss.  
Taeyong bought the food quickly and passed it to Doyoung without meeting his eyes. Doyoung's words of thanks passed through Doyoung's mouth, but Taeyong barely heard them as his legs carried him out of the cafeteria.

So Doyoung was left alone, and Taeyong's escape only left him confused even more than before.

***

"What does it mean if someone tells you that you look cute?"

Doyoung's question came unexpectedly, causing Johnny to almost spat out his coffee.

"What do you mean?"

They were sitting in a café near the city center, both deciding that they should spend this weekend together. It was a long time since Doyoung had to deal with Jeno while his mother was working. This time, however, she managed to organize a day off to spend at least Saturday with Jeno. Doyoung decided to use this time for himself.  
The boy wondered for a long time whether he should raise this topic with Johnny, but Taeyong's words kept him awake at night, and he was constantly struggling with his thoughts.

"Exactly what I said." he replied. "Suppose you have known this person for a long time, but have never been able to have a normal conversation with each other before. Suddenly, when you have the opportunity, this person tells you that you are cute. What would you do in such a situation? "

"Dude, Taeyong told you that you were cute?"

"No!" Doyoung contested. - No, wait … how do you know it's Taeyong?

Johnny laughed mysteriously, wiping his face with a handkerchief.

"Nobody else fits this description. You know, it's a method of elimination." Johnny said, but Doyoung had a hard time believing the words. He was constantly looking for meaning in this variant. Seeing this, Johnny tapped his fingers on his forehead. “Don't think about it intensely as your wrinkles will increase. Look, it doesn't really have to be a big deal, but … "

"But?" Doyoung asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, if you want to know why don't you ask him directly?”

"I can't do that!" the boy firmly replied.

"What are you afraid of? Should I ask for you?"

"No! It would be even worse … "

Doyoung exhaled and rested his chin in his hand. He had thought enough about it already. Why couldn't he just get Taeyong out of his head?

"I thought you could be more helpful." the black-haired man said.

"I could, but where's the fun in that?" Johnny grinned and winked at him.

Doyoung resigned himself to not getting anything more out of him.

***

A few days later, another strange, in Doyoung's opinion, incident happened. When he got to the school, Taeyong looked like he was waiting for someone. He decided it was the perfect time to explore the ground. He came up behind him and surprised him by greeting him. Taeyong practically jumped on the spot, which amused Doyoung immensely.

"If you could see your face," he laughed aloud, pleased with the effect it caused.

Taeyong was holding his chest and acting as if his heart was about to pop out of his chest.

"Doyoung!" the shorter boy exclaimed. "You could have killed me!"

Doyoung shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Don't overdo it, it wasn't too bad."

"I'll take my revenge, you'll see again." Taeyong pouted and looked really comical.

"I will look forward to this day as if it is my last." he said, patting him on the shoulder.

Suddenly Taeyong's face flushed with a blush that Doyoung noticed. He made a mental note of this moment, but chose not to comment on it.  
As they entered the classroom together and took their seats together, the bell rang. The teacher came shortly after that.  
The whole day passed quietly until the sixth lesson. It was there that it turned out that all students will have to join the project in pairs. Matching pairs was to be done by drawing lots. When it was Doyoung's turn, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Taeyong was drawn.

***

"Do you even know this?" Doyoung asked, tapping on the counter.

"History just so happens to be my forte." admitted immodestly. "You are lucky to be my partner."

Doyoung rolled his eyes.

"I hope so, because I just can't handle it."

"We'll definitely handle it, don't worry." Taeyong smiled, and Doyoung somehow couldn't help but answer that smile. He realized that Taeyong's smile must be contagious.

"I thought I wouldn't see it again." the boy suddenly said.

"What?" Doyoung asked.

"Your smile."

Taeyong did it again. He made Doyoung feel again this strange feeling that seemed to be coming from within him. It's a burning feeling, depriving him of breath. Still, he wasn't sure what it was.

***

"I'll be back late today," Doyoung's mother said, standing at the doorstep, ready to leave. "Take care of your brother, okay?"

"You know I'll do it." Doyoung replied tartly. "You don't have to tell me that every time you leave."

The woman looked at him and for a moment something new appeared in her eyes. Something Doyoung had never seen with her. She took her hand off the doorknob and returned to the hall, walking closer to her son.  
She touched his face, stroking his cheek. The last words she whispered before she left was "I'm sorry."

***

They were to meet him at his house. Doyoung has already prepared everything that could be useful for them to work on the project. Together, they stated that since we are not going to have Doyoung, it is a better idea to do a project with him than at Taeyong's house, where there were currently a lot of people. Doyoung liked this arrangement because, to be honest, he didn't want to leave the house. And of course he couldn't leave Jeno alone. And Taeyong seemed strangely excited to meet Doyoung's younger brother. But could Doyoung blame him? Jeno was indeed an angel.

As evening fell, Doyoung heard the doorbell ring. He went to open it, knowing who he would find at the door.

"Hi," said Taeyong.

"Hi. Come inside."

Taeyong did as Doyoung instructed him. He took off his boots and jacket and followed Doyoung, who was currently leading him upstairs. Taeyong looked around the apartment not very discreetly, but what caught his attention the most were the photos hung on the wall along the stairs. He couldn't hide how much he liked it. Doyoung smiled as he saw why Taeyong suddenly stopped.

"It's you?" He pointed to the photo of little Doyoung in a blue bucket hat, set against a backdrop of beautiful plants.

"Yes," the boy nodded.

"You were so cute." Taeyong said softly, as if completely mesmerized. He hadn't realized Doyoung had heard him.

"Here we go again," he said suddenly.

"What?" Taeyong choked out.

"You called me cute again," he explained.

Taeyong blushed hot, as if he had only realized now that he had really done it.

"I … well …"

At that moment, Doyoung realized that Taeyong's embarrassment seemed cute to him as well. He realized that many of Taeyong's previous things had been just as sweet. His whole existence felt as sweet as honey to him. His every smile, every gesture, every banter with him. Doyoung could see every little thing more clearly now.

It was then that Doyoung realized the truth behind it all. He saw what Taeyong had seen in him all this time.

"Doyoung, I …"

Unable to look at Taeyong's perplexed, unable to find words any longer, Doyoung decided to take the risk.  
In that one brief moment, he approached him, grabbed his waist, and then pressed their lips together.

Then Taeyong melted in his hands. His body was completely caressed. He pulled Doyoung closer to him, refusing to let him go. Not wanting Doyoung to ever let him go.

It was like a dream that neither of them wanted to wake up from.

***

"You'll graduate soon, and you're going to tell me you forgot your uniform with you?" the teacher asked. "Are you kidding me?"

Doyoung was sitting on the back bench, staring at the blackboard in front of him. He couldn't believe he had survived so many months without any major problems, and now, at the very end of the year, he had made such a blunder.

He couldn't help it though, since he came back from his morning training and simply forgot to take him with him.

"I'm going to go to college of Physical Education anyway."

"You are the only one who does not wear it. Taeyong, you are the class president, take care of it. I don't have the strength for it anymore."

"Doyoung, stay with me after class," the boy said.

"I don't want to." Doyoung snorted.

The teacher just sighed heavily and left it without comment.

***

"Doyoung, where did you leave your jacket?" Taeyong rebuked him. "You made us feel embarrassed"

"You look most gorgeous right now!" Doyoung got up from his seat. "Why is your hair pink?"

"I deserve to look gorgeous." he replied. "I was born gorgeous."

Doyoung rolled his eyes at it, but deep down he couldn't disagree. Not when Taeyong smiled at him like that.

Taeyong, now with pink hair, looked even more beautiful than when they met. Doyoung didn't think it was possible at all, but Taeyong did.

Pink hair guy came up to him, then moved closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"So you think I look gorgeous?"

Doyoung felt the corner of Taeyong's mouth hover against his ear. He felt a warm breath on the back of his neck as the boy came even closer to him. Doyoung felt chills down his back as he felt Taeyong's lips that had been playing with him now find their place on Doyoung's neck. Taeyong gave soft, subtle kisses that made Doyoung shudder even more. Taeyong knows perfectly well how to tease him.

A soft moan escaped Doyoung's lips as Taeyong pulled away from him.

"You look so beautiful now." Said pink hair guy. "Your eyes tell me more than you want."

Indeed, Doyoung's eyes said one thing.

"It was worth staying with you after school." He replied with a smile, then pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic about dotae. i took a long time to write something about them. i hope you enjoyed it and i will be grateful for every kudos and commentary. once again im sorry for all mistakes, its almost 4am and i barely see


End file.
